A l'aube d'une nouvelle amitié
by Bridget Malfoy
Summary: Suite au transplanage de Draco, Harry est obligé de rechercher les raisons pour lesquelles le Prince des Serpentards se trouve dans cette siuation...Chapitre 2 pardon pour le retard
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Bridget Malfoy  
  
Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K.Rowling, donc pas de procès  
  
PG-13, pourra devenir R  
  
1 juillet 1996, minuit à Privet Drive. Un jeune garçon est allongé sur son nouveau lit. Harry Potter, appelé le Survivant repense à l'année qui vient de s'écouler. Son parrain Sirius Black a été tué par Bellaxtrix Lestrange lors d'un combat entre Aurors et Mangemorts. En outre, Harry sait désormais qu'il doit vaincre Voldemort ou être tué par ce dernier.  
  
A la pensée de son parrain le jeune homme contient difficilement sa rage et ses larmes. La vengeance lui apparaît désormais comme le seul moyen de venger tous ceux qui ont été victimes de Voldemort et de sa clique. Toutefois suite à cette épreuve, Dumbledore lui a permis de se rendre chez les Weasley pour un mois à partir de demain. Harry est très heureux de retrouver toute sa bande de joyeux lurons : Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Cela même si le séjour chez les Dursley s'est déroulé dans d'excellentes conditions. Effrayés par Maugrey Fol ?il, ils ont décidés de changer d'attitude avec le Survivant. Ce qui implique nouvelle chambre(qui a attiré des larmes de Dudley car elle est plus grande que la sienne), repas plus que copieux, droit de faire ce dont il avait envie. De plus, sa « très chère famille » était partie au bord du lac du Loch Ness (c'est le seul lac british que je connais). En somme Harry avait pu passé d'1,72m à 1,85m vu qu'il continuait de s'entraîner au Quidditch dans un terrain vague à 30 Km de la maison. Superbement musclé, cheveux en bataille et yeux verts perçants, Harry s'attirait les regards gourmands des jeunes filles du voisinage. (Du calme, les filles il est à moi).  
  
Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne fit pas attention au corps qui venait de se matérialiser sous les yeux ébahis de sa chouette Edwige. Celle ci émit de petits bruits pour attirer l'attention de son maître sur le nouvel arrivant. Harry se leva avec précaution pour faire taire Edwige lorsqu'il buta sur le corps inanimé. Surpris, il alluma sa veilleuse et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy. Mais dans quel état ! Les vêtements en lambeaux, le corps lacéré de coups de fouet, il n'était reconnaissable que par sa chevelure. (Dites moi combien de personnes ont les cheveux blond platine à Poudlard !). Horrifié par ce qu'il avait devant les yeux, Harry se rendit immédiatement à la salle de bain et revint avec le nécessaire pour les premiers soins. Avant de s'occuper du prince des Serpentards, il dépêcha sa chouette chez Dumbledore avec la lettre suivante :  
  
Je viens de trouver Draco Malfoy, dans ma chambre gravement blessé. Pourriez vous envoyer Mme Pomfresh pour s'occuper de lui magiquement ? Amitiés  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry déposa le plus délicatement possible le Serpentard. A cet instant, il ne s'agissait plus de rivalité entre le Griffondor et son ennemi, mais de lutter contre la mort. En enlevant les restes de la chemise de Draco, il se retint de vomir face aux entailles sur le dos. Profondes et sales, il se demanda qui aurait pu être capable d'une telle horreur sur un garçon de 16 ans. Il lui appliqua de l'alcool à 90° (je sais ça fait très mal mais c'est un serpentard.). A ce moment, Draco se releva en hurlant. « Non, je ne veux pas, Père je vous en supplie, non., pas ma mère. ». Tout en murmurant les sorts Alohomora et Silencio Harry tenta de calmer Draco : -Draco, réveille toi, c'est Harry, tu n'es pas chez ton père  
  
Père, non, je ne veux pas.  
  
Harry lui lança un sort pour l'endormir et pour la première fois depuis 15mn se demanda comment Draco avait fait pour transplaner jusque dans sa chambre, alors qu'aucun élève n'avait encore passé le permis de transplanage.  
  
Tu es la dernière personne à laquelle il pensait, lui répondit Dumbledore  
  
Professeur, vous êtes venu, mais Mme Pomfresh.  
  
Elle arrive, elle est partie avertir Mme McGonagall et Severus Rogue.  
  
Draco, de nouveau se remit à délirer, suppliant qu'on le laisse, qu'on laisse sa mère.  
  
Professeur, dit Harry, pensez-vous que Lucius Malfoy soit la cause de tout ceci ?  
  
C'est malheureusement la possibilité la plus probable, puisque ton collègue parle de lui dans son délire.  
  
Oyé, Oyé chers lecteurs, ceci est ma première fanfiction soyez indulgents please et envoyez des reviews pour m'encourager et donner des idées. (Les reviews négatives sont aussi acceptées du moment que vous ne m'insultiez pas, merci) 


	2. Réveil

Gomen !!  
  
Je suis impardonnable : retard d'au moins trois mois !!!! J'avais des examens et puis il y a eu les résultats des examens =_= ! Je sais que je me cherche des excuses mais j'avais trop le cafard pour recommencer à écrire. Mais il faut penser aux lecteurs (j'ai moi-même horreur de voire une fic inachevée) et après avoir vidé mon frigo et entamé une thérapie, me revoilou !  
  
Dodo : première review^^ ! Draco en a vu de belles ! Il commence à en parler dans ce chapitre.  
  
Cyngathi : merchi beaucoup ! V'la la suite !  
  
Shaar-Luna : heureuse que tu apprécie ce premier chapitre. Espère que la suite te plaira !  
  
Hannange : Je suis là !  
  
Chapitre 2 : Réveil.  
  
_Quand même, c'est Malfoy répéta de nouveau Ron.  
  
_ Ronald Weasley ! C'est assez maintenant ! S'énerva sa mère, Molly Weasley. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai appris ?  
  
Ron bougonna des excuses et s'assit près du lit où Draco Malfoy avait été installé. Dumbledore et Miss Pomfresh avait, dès qu'il fut en état d'être transporté, emmenés Harry et le jeune blessé au Terrier. Harry sourit : son ami ne savait trop comment montrer son incompréhension face à la situation.  
  
Molly passa sa main sur le front de l'alité encore inconscient, remonta une couverture sur lui et invita les deux garçons à la suivre dans la salle à manger. Ils y retrouvèrent Arthur Weasley ainsi que Bill, Charlie, Fred, Georges et Ginny. Les visages étaient fermés.  
  
_ J'en reviens pas que Lucius ait pu faire cela à son propre fils, dit d'une voix sourde Bill. C'est tout de même son fils...  
  
Toute l'assistance se tut.  
  
_ Mais pourquoi ? demanda doucement Ginny presque pour elle-même.  
  
Harry lui prit la main alors qu'elle commençait à sangloter.  
  
_ Nous le saurons bien assez tôt.  
  
****  
  
Draco ouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussitôt : la lumière était trop forte. Il se remémora les événements et frissonna de terreur il sentit quelque chose de doux sur lui. Du bout des doigts il reconnu une épaisse couverture et se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Ni au manoir. Le fait qu'il se trouvait dans un confortable lit le surprit. Ce n'était pas le genre de son père. Père... Il sortit du lit. Il avait mal sur tout le corps mais ses blessures semblaient soignées. Il observa le pyjama bleu qu'il portait : trop grand pour lui. Ouvrant la porte il descendit un escalier et déboucha dans une vaste pièce qu'il trouva fort chaleureuse. Sur un mur, des photos. Se rapprochant, il reconnu aussitôt la famille représentée. Weasley.  
  
Que faisait-il chez les Weasley ? Comment était-il arrivé ici ?  
  
_ Malfoy ? Tu t'es enfin réveillé !  
  
Il sursauta, se retourna pour croiser le visage inquiet de Ginny.  
  
_ Tu ne devrais pas être debout. Tes blessures...  
  
Il recula.  
  
_ Blessures ? Quelles blessures ? Je n'ai rien ! Je veux partir !  
  
_ Malfoy...  
  
_ Non, je veux sortir !  
  
Il était complètement paniqué. Il devait quitter cet endroit. Il sentit tomber dans un brouillard et ses jambes ne purent bientôt plus le porter.  
  
Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit huit têtes rousses plus une brune au- dessus de sa tête.  
  
_ Ca va ? Demanda l'une d'elle. On ne va pas te manger tu sais.  
  
_ Tu es plutôt du genre coriace !  
  
_ Ronald !!!  
  
_ Je plaisantais juste !  
  
_ Ta mère a raison tu ne vois pas que tu l'effraies !  
  
_ Il suffit de pas grand-chose pour l'effrayer, dire de concert deux autres têtes identiques qui se rapprochaient de son visage avec un air moqueur.  
  
_ Malfoy, dit simplement le brun.  
  
Draco tourna la tête vers lui et reconnu Harry. Ce dernier observait le visage de son ennemi. Si rarement expressif, on y devinait maintenant une profonde panique. Il le vit fermer les yeux, respirer lentement, puis le regarder à nouveau.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?  
  
Il essaya de se redresser quand Mme Weasley le plaqua d'une main sur le lit.  
  
_ Toi mon petit bonhomme, tu ne bouges ou tu auras affaire à moi compris ?  
  
Abasourdi par l'aplomb de la femme, il hocha la tête. Elle le borda à sa grande surprise. Arthur Weasley lui expliqua alors le pourquoi de sa présence. Quand il eût fini, le jeune garçon murmura un merci à peine audible. On entendit alors un 'pop' et la voix de Dumbledore retentit dans la maison.  
  
_ Monsieur Weasley ! C'est Dumbledore et Miss Pomfresh !  
  
*****  
  
Draco se rendormit aussitôt après avoir été examiné et soigné. Harry resta à ses côtés. Il tentait de trouver une solution logique à la situation : un Malfoy chez les Weasley. Il était évident que cela avait un rapport avec Voldemort mais lequel ? Le garçon partageait les mêmes idées extrémistes que son père. Avait-il échoué dans une mission qui lui aurait été confiée ? Pourquoi parlait-il de sa mère ? Il voulait être le premier à entendre ses explications.  
  
Potter sauta de la chaise où il somnolait quand Malfoy ouvrit les yeux.  
  
_ Ca va ?  
  
_ On survit.  
  
_ Si tu commences à ironiser, c'est que ton état s'améliore.  
  
_ C'est que je n'ai pas tellement envie de rester ici.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui t'a...  
  
_ Personne.  
  
_ Malfoy !  
  
_ Personne je te dis ! Je veux partir !  
  
_ Partir où ? Rejoindre Voldemort ?  
  
Draco ouvrit de grands yeux.  
  
_ Tu crois que je suis Mangemort ? Je n'ai pourtant pas la marque.  
  
_ T'en a les idéaux !  
  
_ Donc tout les amis des moldus sont dans l'Ordre du Phénix si je suis ton raisonnement. Cela va te faire de la peine mais je ne suis et ne serais jamais Mangemort. C'est trop risqué ! ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'humour.  
  
_ Tu n'as pas le courage de tes opinions, c'est cela ?  
  
_ Tout le monde ne peut pas être Gryffondor, Potter !  
  
Il est de ces gens qui ne changeront jamais, pensa Harry. Draco de son côté n'avait aucune envie de rester plus longtemps chez les Weasley. D'abord parce qu'il s'agit des Weasley, amis notoire des moldus et assimilés et ennemis de sa famille depuis des lustres. Ensuite, il n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer le pourquoi de son état.  
  
_ Où sont mes vêtements ? Demanda-t-il en sortant du lit.  
  
_ Ils étaient en lambeaux : on les a jetés. Et tu comptes aller où dans cet état ?  
  
_ Je vais beaucoup mieux Potter, merci, rétorqua Draco avant de tituber et de s'adosser sur le mur.  
  
_ Laisse donc ta stupide prétention de côté ! Qu'est-ce que cela te coûte d'accepter l'aide qu'on...  
  
_ Suffit Potter, siffla Draco en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il faut juste que je parte.  
  
Harry le vit se concentrer un instant avant de soupirer.  
  
_ Trop faible pour transplaner ? Comprit-il. D'ailleurs pourquoi et comment t'es-tu transplané chez moi sans avoir passer le permis ?  
  
_ Tu poses trop de questions.  
  
_ Tu n'y réponds pas.  
  
Un long silence s'installa.  
  
_ Sais-tu que tu es resté inconscient pendant deux jours. On s'est tous relayés jour et nuit pour te veiller.  
  
_ Pourquoi vous faîtes tout cela ? Je veux dire : à votre place je n'en aurais certainement pas fait autant.  
  
_ N'en doute pas un instant. Pourquoi ton père t'a-t-il fouetté ? fit brusquement Harry.  
  
Draco ne s'attendait pas à cela et pâlit.  
  
_ Tu le suppliait de te laisser dans ton délire. Ainsi que ta mère,  
enfonça Harry.  
  
_ Bon, bravo. Tu as tout compris : il m'a frappé parce que je ne  
voulais pas être Mangemort. Voilà tu es content ?  
  
_ Je ne cherche pas à t'humilier mais à t'aider. Tu veux partir mais  
partir où ? Tu crois pouvoir retourner au manoir après cela.  
  
_ Je ne veux pas retourner au manoir. Je compte habiter dans la  
demeure de ma mère.  
  
_ Narcissa ?  
  
_ Nan. L'autre !  
  
Fin du chapitre.  
  
Suis ouverte à tous les conseils : c'est comme cela qu'on progresse.  
Merci de me lire.  
  
Bridget Malfoy. 


End file.
